I can't be strong, so will you help?
by CherryBlossom1233
Summary: This is a story about a girl weapon, who finds her meister. I REALLY suck at summarys, but i promise the story is better than the summary. Please read and reveiw :) T because i don't know where it will go, but it will be cute :)
1. Chapter 1

Pinkie and Dashie: Cherry does not own soul eater or my little pony friendship is magic!

There's a new girl who's a weapon. She's shy and won't say what she is or who she is. She only has one friend, another weapon named Rarity. Rarity had natural purple hair, and was a weapon like the girl. She told us the girls name was Pinkie, and that she was really shy. Now let's get to the story!

It was a new day at the academy, and a shortish girl with pink curly hair and sky blue eyes walked in. Next to her was a lovely tall girl with light purple hair with deep sapphire blue eyes. She wore a long White dress with a 3 blue diamond pattern on the hips.

The pink girl wore a dress like the girl only it was pink, stopped past her knees, while the other girl's reached her feet. It had 3 colorful balloons on both hips. "Oh, Pinkie, aren't you excited!? It's our first day at the academy! I wonder who our meisters will be! Pinkie, are you listening?" Sang the purple girl. Pinkie nodded. "But who uses a weapon like me, Rarity? Your lucky to be a sword…" Pinkie sighed.

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Lot's of people use weapons like you!" She encouraged. The pink haired girl shook her head, her hair bouncing around. "Honestly Pinkie, usually you're a bundle of energy." Rarity sighed, shaking her head. We reached the class, and Rarity opened the door for us. I looked around to see tons of people talking about if their a weapon or meister, what they use and what they are. I flinched. Would there be a pistol user? Rarity nudged me, and smiled.

We chose seats near the back in the corner of the room. A teacher walked in, and smiled. "Alright students! Today, we will be discussing rooms and how to find your partner-to-be! When you meet your partner, you get a feeling inside, like a click. Now, rooms!" She passed around a list of who rooms with who. Rarity got a room with a meister name Twilight, and a weapon named Applejack. I looked sad, knowing my one friend wasn't rooming with me.

My jaw dropped when I saw mine. "Students, because of some problems, some people will have only one other in their room!" Called the teacher. I looked again. Yep, its says _Room 107: Rainbow Dash and Pinkamina Pie_. I flinched at my full name. I prefer Pinkie. I frowned.

TIME SKIP TO END OF DAY

I finally ,made it to my room, Room 107. I wondered what my roommate was like… I opened my door. "Hello? Anybody else here?" I called. No answer. I guessed she wasn't here yet. I walked to the rooms, and I saw mine painted with cake, streamers, balloons, and EVERYTHING I love!

The room was perfect. I heard the door open. "Hello? Anyone here?" Called a voice. "Yes, I'm here!" I sang, walking out of my room.

In front of me stood a girl with natural rainbow hair and pink eyes wearing a White tank top and blue shorts with lightning clouds shooting out a rainbow lightning bolt on both hips. "I'm Rainbow Dash." She said. I looked I her eyes.

Click.

CherryBlossom: I hope you like! Yes the characters are based of my little pony friendship is magic. Why? I LOVE MAH PONIES! This is hard, cause I'm to lazy to watch the rest of Soul Eater, so I barely know anything XD Favorite if your lazy and want A FREE SYMETRICAL COOKIE!

Pinkie: Do I fall in love with Dashie?

Rainbow Dash: *Blush*

CherryBlossom: I'll never tell :D Now do the disclaimer!

Pinkie and Dashie: Cherry does not own soul eater or my little pony! Only the story idea! Read and Review! NO HATEING PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Click

OPPS! I changed the POV in the last one XD in the middle of it! XDDDD

Disclaimer: If I owned soul eater or my little pony, I wouldn't be here.

Rainbow Dash:

We looked each other in the eyes.

Click.

I felt the Click, like the teacher said. Her bright pink eyes glittered as she felt it to. "I'm Pinkie Pie! Call me Pinkie!" She sang, happy and upbeat.

"So what weapon are you?" I asked, suddenly nervous I imagined the click. "Pistol." She said brightly. "What do you use?" "I can only use pistols." I said, suddenly nervous. What if she had a meister? I don't know any other pistols…

Suddenly, she got real close. I blushed a light pink, the same color of my eyes. "Did you feel it? The click?" She asked. I nodded, mesmerized by the perky girl's eyes. I was unable to find words… She hopped back, a big smile on her face. "So does that mean we're partners?" She asked. "Y-yeah, I guess." I stuttered.

Pinkie giggled, and asked. "Do you want to use the shower first?" I nodded, and smiled. "Kay! I'll be in my room if you need me!" She purred.

She walked off, and closed her door. There was only one bathroom, but it was sort of big.

While I was in there, I began to sing. "Now she's watching over me, and I just cannot believe, that she ended up with me, oh oh oh. Sitting with her makes me, just go crazy. Don't care what we do today, ay ay ay. Being driven to insanity, just by the way she looks at me."

Then I heard Pinkie singing, "And the look on her face, is driving me insane. She knows how I feel, but she doesn't feel the same. Makes me wonder if she's lying. Cause the look in her eyes, tells me she's afraid to say how she feels."

Me "Now I'm watching over her."

Pinkie "And I watch her every move."

Both "Cause I know she needs me as much as I need her. Cause we're partners, but not how I wish we could be. How I can't hold her tight, makes me crazy. But just being with her, is good enough for me. But it's not what I need. It's not what I need. And what I need is her." Our voices trailed off. The song was written by a meister who fell in love with his weapon. I can't believe she knew it. (I wrote this song! :D)

Later that night

Me and Pinkie sat on the couch, watching T.V. Pinkie made me stop on Food Network (Don't own) because a baking contest was on. "Dashie, do you like baking?" She asked me. I was sort of caught off guard with the nickname, so I nodded and managed to say, "Yeah, I do." She smiled brightly.

I glanced over her looks, her pink shirt that dropped low, drawing attention to her breasts. I watched them, and Pinkie was too busy watching the cakes, so she was oblivious to my gaze. Their huge! Maybe even bigger than mine!

I eventually tore my gaze away and focused on the show as Pinkie giggled beside me. We were on a small couch and sharing a dark purple blanket. She told me all about baking, and I listened to the slightly shorter than me pink haired girl.

Her eyes sparkled while she watched the baking. Then I said the words that made her day.

"Can you teach me to bake?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Baking with Pinkie Pie and the Bubblegum Bitch enters!

"First off, we begin by…" Pinkie began. I smiled as we rushed around the kitchen. "Dashie, now we…" she said, talking all about the baking. I giggled. "What?" She asked, curious. "It's just how I feel so inexperienced with all this." I giggled again, and she laughed too. I smiled brightly.

After we finished, we put pink and rainbow frosting on the cupcakes we made. It was a bit after that there was a knock on the door. A girl with blonde long hair and a bubblegum pink outfit was outside the door, with a smile. "Hi there! I'm in the room next to you, so I thought I'd say hello." She said brightly.

Pinkie POV

I looked at the girl. Instant hate. I don't know why, but I don't like her. Dashie smiled. "Hi. I'm Rainbow Dash, and this is-" "Pinkamina Pie." I finished. Only my friends call me Pinkie. "Nice to meet you, Pinkamina and Rainbow. I'm Bubblegum." Bubblegum Bitch, I thought darkly.

There was a kind of hate in her voice when she said my name, but Dashie didn't notice. "I'm going to clean up the kitchen." I said, not wanting to be near her. I made sure I could hear them. "So are you weapon or meister?" She asked the second I was gone. I scowled darkly.

Hatehatehatehatehate her.

"Meister of Pistols." Dashie told her. What if… oh no. "Really, I'm a weapon, and a pistol." She said. My hair began to deflate… I began to feel sad. My eyes watered. "So will you be my meister?" She asked. "Well…" I heard Dashie say. I stared at the exit in the kitchen.

I opened it and ran. It was raining outside, but I didn't care. I bet she said yes. I bet their laughing at me right now. Bubblegum bitch… I repeated again and again in my head. I ran until I made it outside, my now pure flat pink hair was getting soaked. I let my tears fall and I collapsed against the wall, hugging my knees.

The bright happiness in my eyes had faded, and I let myself break into sobs. I had run out before I heard Rainbow finish, but I had known what was coming. I don't know how long I sat there, crying, until I couldn't feel rain.

I looked up to see a girl with soft long pink hair with a yellow dress on, with 3 pink butterflies on the hips. She held a yellow umbrella over us, which was decorated with white bunnies. "Are you okay?" She asked me. Her shy eyes were a sky blue and sweet, and a sooft caring smile on her face.

And that's when she took me inside, and took me to her room. When we got in there, she called for someone. "Angel! We have a guest!" She sang. My hair had started to poof again, but only a little. A girl with white long hair and green eyes walked out, holding a towel. "Fluttershy, you're all wet! Oh, Hello! I'll get you a towel." Angel said sweetly. I smiled lightly at Fluttershy.

"I'm Pinkie. Pinkie Pie." I told her. "I'm Fluttershy, and that was Angel, my meister. I'm a scythe." "I'm a pistol." "Will you tell me why you were crying?" She asked nicely. I trusted her, so I let it all spill out. After I finished, I noticed Angel was listening to, and had brought me a towel. "That's horrible! That Bubblegum girl tries to get your Meister! And no click!" She cried, getting mad.

"Do you know for sure she said yes?" Asked Fluttershy. "If she KNEW we were made to be partners like I do, she wouldn't have hesitated." I sighed. "If you go back, I'm sure she'd explain." Urged Fluttershy. I nodded and smiled lightly. "I will, thank you both." I said, walking out. "Come by anytime!" Called Angel.

I walked to the door and opened it, my hair flat and eyes teary. I saw Dashie pacing, panicking, mumbling "Where is Pinkie?" and I walked in. One look at me, and she gasped.

"Pinkie! Are you okay?!" She asked walking toward me. I took a step back, and she stopped. She looked at me in confusion. A tear fell from my cheek. "Why are you worried? You just want to tell me your gonna be Bubblegum's partner, and leaving me." I said, crying again. She stared at me in shock, and I stared at the floor, tears falling on the carpet.

Suddenly, arms were wrapped around my small form, and I looked up. Dashie held me close, and whispered, "Pinkie, your such a fool. I'd never leave you. I turned her offer down, and explained I'm your meister. And, what kind of idiot would I be if I left without telling you how I feel."

She suddenly pulled away a bit, and pushed my chin up so I looked at her, and her arms wrapped around my waist. She pressed her lips to mine, and my eyes widened. I kissed her back, and wrapped my arms around the slightly taller girl's neck, pulling her closer to me. My hair poofed up, brighter than ever. My eyes sparkled brighter than before. Everything was perfect, until the door opened.

Shit.

Cherry: Curious who's there? :D

Pinkie: Yay! Yay! Yay! Dashie kissed me!

Dashie: :Deep blush: I-I'm to awesome to be embarrassed…

Cherry: Your blush tells me your lying!

Pinkie: *Kisses Dashie*

Dashie: *totally caught off guard*

Cherry: While their busy, Mr. Giraffe, YOU do the disclaimer! *Holds up stuffed giraffe*

Mr. Giraffe: Cherry does not own My Little Pony OR Soul eater. If she did, we wouldn't be here, would we?

Cherry: Oh, Mr. Giraffe! Your so cute!


End file.
